starwarsfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
사용자:Jaewade/Rey
레이 스카이워커는 포스를 지각하는 인간 여성으로, 수 년을 수거꾼으로 살다가 퍼스트 오더와 저항군의 전쟁기에 제다이가 되었다. 성씨를 얻기 전, 스스로가 팰퍼틴 가문 출신임을 몰랐던 그녀는 레이라는 이름으로 살았었다. 그녀는 조부 쉬브 팰퍼틴처럼 강한 포스의 힘을 지녀 제다이 무예를 배웠고, 카일로 렌과 특별한 포스 결속에 엮인다. 레이와 렌은 적대적인 관계였음에도 포스의 한 쌍이라는 진귀한 현상의 실재였던 것이다. 15 ABY, 신공화국 시대에 태어난 레이를 황제로부터 지키기 위해, 그녀의 부모는 자쿠 행성에 그녀를 놔두고 떠났다. 레이는 자라면서 부모를 만날 날만을 손꼽아 기다렸지만 그 과정에서 생존하는 법도 익혔다. 고향 행성의 혹독한 사막 환경을 버티며 수거꾼 생활을 이어가던 그녀는 유능한 정비공이자 조종사, 격투가가 되어 강인해졌다. 그리고 34 ABY, 냉전이 은하계에 대대적인 분쟁을 조장하면서 그녀의 고독했던 생활은 마감된다. 저항군 편에 서게 된 그녀는 한때 스톰트루퍼였던 핀과 은하 내전의 영웅이었던 한 솔로와 츄바카를 만나면서 신공화국의 몰락으로 시작된 전쟁에 가담한다. 그녀는 전설적인 제다이 마스터 루크 스카이워커를 찾아 떠나는 여정으로 아크투에 당도했고, 그로부터 제다이 기사단의 가르침을 전수받는다. 스카이워커가 이후 저항군을 구하기 위해 스스로를 희생하자 레이는 그를 계승해 마지막 제다이가 되었고 레아 오르가나 장군의 제자가 된다. 레이는 그 후 은하계에 팰퍼틴 황제로 알려진 시스 군주 다스 시디어스의 귀환이 보도되자 그의 부활을 막기 위해 엑서골이라는 암흑 세계로 떠난다. 렌을 통해 본인이 황제의 손녀임을 깨달은 그녀는 시디어스를 대면하자 포스의 어두운 면에 현혹될 뻔했다. 하지만 레이는 카일로 렌이라는 정체성을 끝내 떨쳐버리고 돌아온 벤 솔로의 도움으로 유혹을 이겨냈고, 존재했던 모든 제다이의 영혼으로부터 힘을 받아 자신의 선조를 완파해낸다. 힘을 견디지 못해 레이 또한 싸움 끝에 사망했지만, 그녀를 되살리고자 자신의 생명을 건네준 솔로를 통해 소생하게 된다. 레이는 그녀를 구한 장본인과 입을 맞췄고, 그가 평화로운 죽음을 맞이하는 순간까지 곁에 있었다. 스카이워커 혈통은 벤 솔로의 죽음으로 대가 끊긴다. 하지만 그 이름만큼은 팰퍼틴 혈통을 의절하고 스카이워커의 명예를 내리받은 "레이 스카이워커"를 통해 보전되어 이어지게 된다. 생애 출생 이전 0 BBY, 레이가 태어나기 10년도 전 은하 제국 초기 반란 당시, 파다완 에즈라 브리저는 시공간을 뛰어넘는 장소인 세계들 사이의 세계를 잠깐 방문하면서 시공간에 걸친 수많은 사건들 속 수많은 목소리 가운데 레이의 목소리도 듣게 된다. 어린 시절 레이는 15 ABY에 태어났다. 그녀는 어린 나이에 이유도 모른 채 서부 지역에 위치한 자쿠라는 사막 행성에 부모님과 떨어져 남겨지게 된다. 무슨 착오였을 거라 굳게 믿어온 그녀는 언젠가 돌아올 부모님만을 기다렸다가, 훗날 부모님에게 회의를 품게 되지만 나중에 자신을 조부인 팰퍼틴 황제로부터 지키고자 부모님이 그녀 곁을 떠났음을 깨닫게 된다. 그녀의 부모는 딸의 행방을 끝까지 숨기다가 조부의 자객인 오치의 손에 죽고 말았다. 일평생을 자쿠에서 살아왔던 레이는 가끔씩 행성의 주 거래처인 니마 소도시에서 행성을 방문한 외지인들을 보며, 사막의 혹독한 환경에 대해선 아무것도 모른 채 실수로 왔을 거라 생각했다. 그녀의 가족도 비슷한 처지로 우연히 자쿠에 오게 되고, 불운한 일로 혼자 남겨지게 된게 아닐까 상상하곤 했다. 이유가 어찌됐든 그녀는 가족이 돌아올 거란 희망을 굳게 붙잡고 있었지만, 속으로는 현실이 아니란 걸 알고 있었다. 그 사실을 스스로 인정하기까지는 너무도 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. 수거꾼 레이는 자쿠에서 생존하기 위해 운카 플럿을 위해 일하는 수거꾼이 되어 자쿠 전투의 잔재인 은하선 묘지를 돌아다니며 은하선 부품과 군사 기술을 수거해 식량과 교환했다. 처음에는 다른 수거꾼들을 위해 일하면서 전투에 관한 현지의 다양한 이야기들을 접했었다. 자쿠 전투는 은하 내전에서 은하 제국]이 준비한 최후의 전선이었다던가 하면, 제국이 전투 중에 공화국 함선들을 끌어들여 같이 표면으로 추락했었다는 일화들을. 전투로 인해 모래에 갇힌 함선들은 제각기 상태가 달라졌고, 정상 작동하는 부품들을 회수해 배급되는 식량과 교환하는 것이 자쿠 수거꾼들의 생업이 되었다. 플럿은 단독으로 부품을 통한 거래를 운영했고 레이와 수거꾼들이 회수한 부품은 남아있는 공화국군 및 제국군 식량으로 교환해줬다. 레이는 재활용이 가능한 부품들이 제일 귀중하고, 다른 함선에 사용 불가능한 부품은 플럿에게 쓸모없음을 학습했다. 이바노 트로드나 마슈라 같이 레이를 고용한 수거꾼들 중에는 착한 사람도 있었지만, 대다수가 그녀에게 불친절했으며, 심지어는 소유물로 여기기까지 한 자들도 있었다. 레이의 소질이 발전하자 그녀는 수거꾼들이 자신을 필요로 하지, 자신은 그들을 필요로 하지 않음을 깨달으면서 독립을 시작한다. 처음에는 모두가 그 행보를 업신여겼지만 플럿이 심복을 보내 레이를 방해하는 자들을 응징하는 등 도움을 주면서 그녀의 입지를 다져 주었다. 다만 레이는 그 도움을 원치 않았고, 대가를 치러야한다는 것을 알았다. 그녀는 플럿이 가진 최고의 수거꾼이었기 때문에 그의 착취 대상일 뿐이었던 것이다. 레이는 자신의 능통한 육척봉 호신술로 니마 소도시에서 명성을 떨쳤고, 그녀를 잘 모르는 초짜 수거꾼이나 절박한 자가 아니고서야 그녀를 건드리는 이는 더 이상 없었다. 외딴 세계에서의 삶 레이는 어느 순간부터 자쿠 전투 중에 쓰러져 남겨진 AT-AT 워커 헬하운드 2호기를 집으로 삼게 된다. 처음에는 워커를 발견한 장소가 무엇 하나 자라지 않는 듯한 고아존 불모지라서 집으로 삼기에 적절하지 않다고 레이는 생각했다. 그러나 기체 안에 스며든 모래 위에 자라난 작은 녹색의 통가시꽃 (Spinebarrel)을 보고는 그토록 작은 생명이 여기서 살 수 있다면 자기도 살 수 있을 것이라며, 생명은 어떻게든 자쿠에서 살아갈 방법을 찾는다고 배웠다. 레이는 그 뒤로 자쿠 같은 곳에서도 아름다움은 탄생함을 상기시키기 위해 꽃들을 수집하기 시작했다. 그녀는 워커에 정착한 직후 거래를 위해 AT-AT의 작동하는 부품들을 수거한 뒤 한 방만을 다용도로 사용했다. 하루 수확한 고물을 플럿에게 가져가기 전에 먼저 집으로 가져가 세척을 하기도 했는데, 이는 플럿이 자기의 세척 및 수리 시설을 이용할 경우 식량을 적게 줬기 때문이다. 워커의 벽은 레이가 가족이 돌아올 날까지 지난 나날들을 상기시키기 위해 새겨 기록한 자국들로 빼곡했다. 워커의 바깥에는 우주선 묘지를 오고갈 때 타기 위해 레이가 스스로 만든 속력기가 주차되어 있었다. 레이는 10살이 되었을 무렵 우주선 묘지를 돌아다니다 은하전투기 비행대인 티어폰 황색 에이스 소속인 도스밋 래이 대위의 헬멧을 발견한다. 그녀는 래이의 모험담을 지어내길 좋아했고 화물 컨테이너에서 찾은 비행복으로 반란군 조종사 인형을 만들어 가끔 헬멧을 쓴 채 인형을 가지고 놀며 래이에게 AT-AT와 사막을 소개하는 놀이를 하곤 했다. 그녀가 펼친 가상 모험에는 실종된 반군을 찾아 함선으로 구조해 오는 일도 있었다. 레이는 성숙해지면서 인형은 집에 소장한 채로만 뒀고 가끔씩 헬멧을 쓰고선 얼마나 오랜 시간 자쿠에 있었는지를 떠올리며 감상에 젖었다. 레이는 워커 안에 구식 BTL-A4 Y윙 강습 전폭기의 컴퓨터 화면을 갖춰 각종 외계어와 공화국 및 제국 우주선의 도면을 배우고, 가상 비행 프로그램을 통해 비행 실력도 키워나갔다. 그렇게 발전한 외계어와 드로이드 언어인 이진법에 대한 이해력은 니마 소도시에 외지인들이 찾아왔을 때 많은 도움이 되었다. 그녀는 밀수꾼에서 반란군 투사가 된 유명한 우키족 츄바카의 이야기를 들려준 두 명의 우키족 외지인을 만났고, 츄바카와 그의 동료 밀수꾼 한 솔로의 업적에 대해 알게 된다. 우주선이 어떻게 작동되는지 알려준 도면들도 자쿠에서의 생존에 큰 도움을 주었다. 그녀는 묘지에서 찾아볼 수 있는 모든 종류의 공화국 및 제국 함선들을 구분 가능했고, 모델과 함급은 기본에 전투시 무슨 역할을 맡았는지, 어떤 무기류로 무장했는지, 승무원 인구는 얼마나 되는지까지 알아볼 수 있었다. 이는 컴퓨터의 도면을 통한 간접적인 학습에 더해 직접 현장을 탐구하며 온갖 장치들을 만져본 경험으로 얻은 지식이었다. 이를 통해 부품들을 구별하고, 쓰임새가 무엇인지, 작동되는지까지 알아냈고, 가장 중요하게는 니마 소도시에서 거래할 가치가 있는지 알 수 있었다. 자쿠에서의 삶은 레이에게 황무지에 널린 우주선들에 대한 지식뿐만 아니라 자쿠를 도사리는 위험들에 대해서도 가르쳐줬다. 그녀는 몸소 그 고생을 겪었다. 한때는 카본 산릉에 제국 기지가 있다는 루머를 들은 플럿은 탐사를 위해 탐험대를 꾸리고, 유능한 레이에게는 비행기를 고치도록 했다. 그녀는 비행기의 터보제트 한 대를 떼어낸 다음 공중속력기 전면부의 부품으로 새로 만들었다. 플럿은 비행기를 타고 6명의 부하들과 기지를 찾아 나섰지만 돌아올 때는 2명의 부하가 사망한 채 고작 약간의 스톰트루퍼 장갑복 더미만을 들고 왔다. 그 이후로 다시는 수거꾼들이 카본 산릉으로 향하는 일은 없었다. 자쿠의 생물들 또한 위험했다. 텡 말라라고 하는 수거꾼은 어느 날 날카로운 부리를 가진 조류인 고철찌르새 서식지 아래의 함선 출입문을 실수로 부숴뜨렸다가 레이가 보는 앞에서 10분만에 갈가리 찢겨나갔다. 묘지는 그 자체로 시체와 해골이 널린 전쟁의 실체를 상기시켜주는 현장이었는데, 한번은 레이가 TIE 전투기 비상 탈출석에 앉은 채 사망한 TIE 파일럿을 발견하기도 했다. 그녀는 그의 헬멧과 총기, 통신기를 가져가고선 그를 고이 묻어주었다. 깨어난 포스 자쿠를 벗어나다 섬네일|250픽셀|왼쪽|BB-8을 티도에게서 구해주는 레이. 34 ABY, 여느 때처럼 레이가 자쿠에 추락한 거함을 돌아다니면서 모은 부품을 니마 소도시로 가져가 수확품을 세척한 뒤 플럿에게 전하는 어느 하루였다. 그날 부품 거래로 얻은 4분의 1인분어치의 식량을 집에서 먹고 나자 근처에 우주정비공 드로이드 소리를 들은 그녀는 소리의 근원지를 찾아 뛰어나갔다. 발견한 것은 티도족 수거꾼 티도가 포획한 BB-8으로, 레이는 BB-8을 구해주면서 그가 비밀 임무를 수행 중에 있다고 듣는다. 떠돌던 소문에 불과했던 퍼스트 오더의 투아눌 마을 학살의 생존자였던 것이다. 그녀는 BB-8의 안테나를 고쳐주고 니마 소도시로 곧바로 가는 방향을 알려줬지만, BB-8이 간절한 모습으로 부탁하자 다음날 아침 떠나는 조건으로 자기 집에서 하룻밤을 묵게 해줬다. 다음 날 아침 레이는 BB-8을 데리고 니마 소도시로 가서 플럿과 고철을 거래했다. 플럿이 그녀가 건넨 모든 물건을 2분의 1인분으로 퉁치자 지난 주 하나당 2분의 1인분이었던 것을 떠올린 레이는 항의해보지만 그는 꿈쩍도 안했고, 대신 BB-8을 건네면 60인분을 주겠다는 제안을 했다. 레이는 잠시 혹했으나 BB-8은 거래용이 아니라며 물러났다. 이후 플럿의 부하들은 레이를 미행해 드로이드를 빼앗으려고 했으나 그녀에게 쉽게 제압당했고, 싸움이 끝난 뒤 BB-8은 우연히 주인 포 다메론의 재킷을 입고 있는 스톰트루퍼 탈영병 핀을 목격했다. 레이는 BB-8의 말을 전해듣고 핀을 쫓아 넘어뜨린 뒤 그를 도둑놈으로 몰아가자 핀은 포 다메론을 구조해 같이 탈출했지만 도중에 포가 사망하게 되었다고 해명했다. 그는 또한 자신이 저항군이고, 루크 스카이워커를 찾기 위한 지도를 입수하려는 포를 돕기 위해 파견된 것이라고 거짓 설명을 했다. 레이는 그저 신화로만 생각했던 전설적인 제다이 기사를 찾는다는 말에 관심을 가졌고, 핀은 레이의 신뢰를 얻게 된다. 섬네일|250픽셀|퍼스트 오더로부터 피하기 위해 밀레니엄 팔콘을 조종하는 레이. 레이, 핀, BB-8 셋은 얼마 지나지 않아 드로이드를 포획하기 위해 자쿠에 파견된 두 명의 스톰트루퍼들에게 발각되었다. 스톰트루퍼들은 도주하는 일행을 잡으려고 공중 지원을 요청했고, TIE 전투기들이 공습을 시작하자 레이와 핀은 조선소에 위치한 쿼드점퍼를 타려고 했다. 그러나 쿼드점퍼는 곧바로 타이전투기 폭격에 폭발했고, 레이에게는 수년 간 비행한 적이 없는 이른바 "쓰레기" 함선인 밀레니엄 팔콘호를 대안으로 타게 되며 레이가 조종을 맡고 핀이 포대를 맡았다. 시작은 서툴렀지만 레이는 함선을 소도시 밖으로 모는데 성공했고 핀의 제안에 저공으로 비행해 타이 전투기의 스캐너를 교란시켰다. 그녀는 적기들을 우주선 묘지로 유인해 함선 잔해들을 이용하며, 핀이 적기 하나를 격추시키자 초은하 구축함 잔재의 내부로 진입했다. 핀이 맡은 팔콘호의 포탑이 고장나서 정면으로 고정된 상태였기 때문에 레이는 초은하 구축함의 잔해를 빠져나오자마자 함선의 엔진을 끔으로써 핀이 직격으로 발사할 수 있도록 함선의 각도를 조정했다. 마지막 적기까지 격추시키고선, 레이는 유유히 함선을 몰고 우주로 향했다. 한 솔로의 협조 레이와 핀은 상황을 모면하고 나서 서로를 칭찬하기 시작했다. 워낙 급박한 상황에 만났던지라 서로 이름을 몰랐던 둘은 통성명을 했고 초공간드라이브 동기제가 고장을 일으키자 바로 수리에 착수했다. 독가스가 함내에 퍼지는 걸 우려하던 레이는 수리하는 와중에 핀에게 저항군 기지의 위치를 물었다. 사실은 탈영병이었기 때문에 알 리가 없던 핀은 BB-8에게 본인의 속내를 털어놓고 대신 알려주길 부탁했다. 그의 부탁을 들어준 BB-8은 레이에게 일리니엄 행성계가 목적지임을 알려줬고 레이는 둘을 데려가준 뒤 자쿠로 돌아가기로 마음 먹었다. 섬네일|왼쪽|300픽셀|밀레니엄 팔콘호에서 핀과 레이를 발견한 한 솔로와 츄바카. 항로를 결정하기 전, 갑자기 함선이 동력을 잃고 견인 광선에 끌려가기 시작했다. 팔콘호는 핀이 퍼스트 오더 함선으로 오인한 에라바나호라는 거대 화물선에 견인되었고 레이 일행은 함내 화물칸에 숨어 스톰트루퍼들을 당해낼 독가스를 다시 퍼뜨리기로 한다. 그러나 함선에 올라탄 것은 유명한 밀수꾼 한 솔로와 츄바카였으며, 일행은 금방 발각되어 레이는 그들에게 본인이 파일럿이라는 사실을 밝혔다. 어디서 함선을 구했냐는 솔로의 질문에 레이는 운카 플럿에게, 운카 플럿은 어빙 보이들에게, 그들은 가니스 듀케인에게 훔쳤다고 털어놓았다. 한 솔로는 그 듀케인이 본인에게서 훔쳤다며 자기 정체를 밝히자 유명한 밀수꾼의 이름을 들은 핀과 레이는 그들이 훔친 함선이 밀레니엄 팔콘호라는 것과, 그들이 만난 노인이 은하 내전에 참전했던 반란군 연합의 영웅 한 솔로라는 것을 깨닫게 된다. 솔로는 오랜만에 만난 함선을 검토하며 초공간드라이브에 부담을 주는 압축기를 지적했는데, 레이 또한 그 문제점을 정확히 인지하고 있었다. 레이는 BB-8을 저항군에 데려줘야하는 임무를 설명하곤, 루크 스카이워커를 찾기 위한 지도를 언급했을 때 솔로의 관심을 사게 된다. 에라바나호는 곧이어 한 솔로에게 돈을 되받으러 온 가비안 데스 갱단과 칸지클럽의 침입을 당하는데, 레이와 핀은 복도 아래 통구에 숨었고 솔로는 츄바카, BB-8과 남아 입담으로 상황을 모면하려 했다. 레이는 곤경에 빠진 솔로를 구하기 위해 문 제어판을 찾아 두 갱단과 솔로 사이에 있는 문을 닫으려 했지만 엉뚱한 문을 열어 갇혀 있던 라스타들이 풀려나서 선내를 헤집고 다니게 된다. 모두가 도망치던 와중 한 마리의 라스타가 핀을 붙잡고 끌고 가자, 레이는 재빨리 다른 제어판을 찾아 문을 강제로 닫으면서 핀을 붙잡고 있던 라스타의 다리를 잘라 그를 구해냈다. 밀레니엄 팔콘호에서 재회한 솔로와 일행은 빠르게 함선에 올라탔고 부상 당한 츄바카를 대신해 레이가 조수석에 앉아 이륙을 도왔다. 함내에서 초공간 도약을 시도하는 한 솔로의 계획은 레이의 우려에도 결국 성공했고, 이후 가비안 데스 갱단의 발라틱은 BB-8과 레이, 핀이 팔콘호에 있음을 파악하고 퍼스트 오더에 연락해 찾는 도망자들을 확인했다고 전했다. 섬네일|300픽셀|레이와 핀은 제다이와 포스에 대한 이야기가 전부 사실이라는 걸 알게 된다. 레이와 솔로는 초공간에 들어서면서 다시 팔콘호의 고장과 씨름하게 되었다. 전력 과부하와 냉각수 유출이 발생하자 레이는 예비 동력을 보조 탱크로 전환하길 제안했고 솔로는 그 생각에 수긍했다. 레이는 그리고 플럿이 설치했던 압축기를 해제하면서 전반적인 문제는 물론이고 당장의 위험까지도 해결하며 솔로의 감탄을 자아냈다. 이후 일행이 함선의 거실로 모이자 BB-8은 데이터뱅크에 저장했던 홀로그램 지도를 솔로에게 보여줬다. 솔로는 지도가 불완전함을 지적했고 애초에 루크가 왜 떠나게 되었는지에 대한 이야기를 들려줬다. 제다이 기사단을 재건하려던 그의 시도를 가르치던 한 제자가 무너뜨리자, 루크는 스스로 죄책감을 느끼고 물러난 것이다. 그의 행방에 대한 다양한 추측들이 있었지만 그와 가까운 친분이 있던 사람들은 그가 최초의 제다이 사원으로 찾아갔을 거라 예측했다. 레이는 제다이의 실존에 대해 놀라워하자, 한때 제다이의 존재를 의심했던 솔로도 그녀에게 제다이와 포스에 대한 이야기가 전부 사실이라는 걸 알려줬다. 내면의 포스 솔로는 아내인 레아 오르가나 장군과 소원해진 이유로 직접 BB-8을 저항군에 데려다주길 꺼려해 해적성을 운영하는 수집가 마즈 카나타의 도움을 받기 위해 타코다나 행성으로 향했다. 레이는 팔콘호가 성에 접근하는 동안 어렸을 때 꿈꿔왔던 푸른 세계를 보며 환희를 느꼈고 육지에 발을 밟고서는 가만히 경치를 감상하기까지 했다. 솔로는 그녀가 스스로를 지킬 수 있도록 블라스터를 건네주며 이름을 물었다. 뒤이어 그가 새로운 동료를 구할 생각이라고 말했다. 레이의 비행과 수리 실력에 감명 받아서 그녀를 팔콘호의 2등 항해사로 임명하길 원한 것이다. 레이는 그의 제안에 고마워하며 잠시 흔들렸지만 자쿠에서 가족을 기다려야 했기 때문에 사양하게 되었다. 솔로는 츄바카가 팔콘호를 지키는 동안 레이, 핀, BB-8을 성 안으로 데리고 들어가면서 성을 천년 이상 운영해온 카나타가 BB-8을 저항군에게 전달해줄 수 있다고 설명했다. 그들이 성에 입장하는 순간, 현장에 잠입해 있던 퍼스트 오더와 저항군 측의 각 정보원들은 BB-8을 목격하고 본부에 연락했다. 그 사실을 몰랐던 일행은 왜소한 체구의 해적 카나타를 만나 루크 스카이워커의 지도에 대해 설명해줬다. 카나타는 BB-8을 저항군에 전달해주길 거부하며 대신 솔로가 가야 한다고 주장하며, 그가 너무 오랫동안 싸움을 멀리해왔으니 이제는 다시 참여할 때라고 말했다. 레이가 무슨 싸움을 말하는 거냐며 묻자 카나타는 시스와 은하 제국, 그리고 지금은 퍼스트 오더인 포스의 어두운 면에 대항하는 싸움에 대해 얘기해줬다. 핀이 거기에 퍼스트 오더와의 싸움은 이길 수 없다며 반박하자, 그의 눈에서 두려움을 감지한 카나타는 그가 드로이드를 저항군으로 데려다줄 수 없다는 것을 알고 그한테 자기를 외곽 은하 지역으로 데려다줄 두 해적을 찾아가라고 조언했다. 해적 사이돈 이타노와 퀴골드를 만난 핀은 레이한테 사실은 자기가 저항군이 아닌 퍼스트 오더의 스톰트루퍼였다는 것을 털어놓았다. 레이는 가지 말라고 당부하지만, 싸움에서 도망치고 싶었던 핀은 성을 나가고 외곽 은하로 떠나기로 결정했다. 섬네일|왼쪽|300픽셀|레이는 환상에서 루크 스카이워커가 불타는 사원 앞에 무릎을 꿇는 것을 목격한다. 핀이 떠나는 순간 레이는 성 아래 무언가가 부르는 것을 느꼈다. 그녀는 BB-8와 함께 계단을 내려가서 고대 유물들이 담긴 상자를 발견해 열었고 한 광선검을 보게 된다. 광선검을 만지는 순간, 그녀에게 이해할 수 없는 환영들이 보이기 시작했다. 레이는 처음에 루크 스카이워커가 다스 베이더와 결투를 벌인 클라우드 시티의 복도에 서 있었고, 베이더의 정체를 깨달은 스카이워커가 절규하는 소리와 제다이 마스터 요다가 포스의 에너지에 대해 논하는 목소리를 들었다. 다음으로 스카이워커가 곁에 R2-D2를 둔 채 불타는 사원 앞에서 절규하는 장면이 보였고, 수많은 시체가 쌓인 현장에서의 카일로 렌과 렌 기사단을 목격했다. 또 자기를 자쿠에 내버리고 떠나는 우주선과 어린 시절 본인의 모습이 가족이 탄 우주선을 향해 떠나지 말라고 외치는 기억을 재경험하며, 마지막으로는 눈 내리는 숲에 서 있게 되는데, 갑작스레 등장한 렌이 광선검을 들고 그녀를 향해 걸어갔다. 레이는 뒷걸음을 치다 넘어지면서 환영에서 벗어나고 주저앉게 되는데, 마지막으로 제다이 마스터 오비완 케노비의 목소리가 레이에게 이것이 그녀의 첫 걸음이라는 말을 하고는 사라진다. 레이는 환영을 겪고 혼란스러워했다. 레이는 때마침 그녀를 지켜보고 있던 카나타를 발견하고 그녀에게 무슨 상황이 일어났는지를 물었다. 카나타는 그녀가 만진 광선검이 한때는 루크와 아나킨 스카이워커의 것이었고, 지금은 그녀를 부르고 있다고 말했다. 레이는 당황하며 어서 자쿠로 돌아가야 한다고 말했지만 카나타는 그녀가 여태 외면해왔던 진실을 인정하도록 도와줬다. 그녀를 자쿠에 버린 자가 누구든 다시 돌아오지 않는다는 것을. 하지만 여전히 돌아올 수 있는 자가 있다는 것을. 그것이 루크임을 레이 스스로도 깨달았다. 카나타는 레이가 포스를 받아들이고 빛이 그녀를 인도하게끔 도와주기 위해 광선검을 받아들이라 하지만, 레이는 무거운 운명을 감수하긴 싫다며 제안을 거절하고 뛰쳐나갔다. 그녀는 혼자 있고 싶은 마음에 성을 나가 우거진 숲으로 향했고, 따라오는 BB-8을 보고 되돌아가 솔로의 도움을 받으라고 외쳤다. 하지만 레이가 위를 올려다본 순간, 하늘을 가로지르는 퍼스트 오더의 수송정들과 TIE 전투기들이 이미 늦었음을 예고하고 있었다. 속박 그리고 탈출 섬네일|300픽셀|레이는 카일로 렌한테 생포된다. 레이와 BB-8은 돌아와서 퍼스트 오더의 폭격을 받는 성을 목격했다. 그녀는 다가오는 두 스톰트루퍼들을 보곤 총을 쏴서 제압한 후 다시 숲속으로 도망쳤다. 레이는 BB-8한테 본인이 버티는 동안 도망치고, 다시 보길 바라자고 말했다. 레이는 계속 수풀 속을 헤매다 광선검이 켜지는 소리를 들었다. 그렇게 얼마 안가 카일로 렌을 마주하게 되고 총으로 저항하지만 그의 광선검에 막혔고 곧바로 그가 사용한 포스에 몸이 멈춰버렸다. 렌은 광선검을 그녀의 목에 겨눠 위협하며 드로이드의 행방을 묻고 머릿속을 조사하는데, 레이가 지도를 본 사실을 알게 되자 그녀를 심문하면 되니 드로이드가 필요 없음을 깨달았다. 렌은 포스를 사용해 레이를 기절시키고 지휘선으로 데려가 때마침 도착해 전투를 벌이던 저항군 전투기들로부터 후퇴했다. 섬네일|왼쪽|300픽셀|루크 스카이워커의 지도를 찾기 위해 카일로 렌에게 심문 받는 레이. 레이는 퍼스트 오더의 요새이자 초강력 무기인 스타킬러 기지로 납치되어 감금실에서 깨어나 렌을 보게 된다. 그녀는 가면을 쓴 렌을 경멸하는 투로 대하자 렌은 가면을 벗어 속에는 멀쩡한 인간 남성의 얼굴이 있음을 보여주었다. 그는 드로이드에 대해 다시 한번 물었고 레이는 드로이드의 특징에 대해서만 얘기하며 본문을 회피했다. 그녀가 답하기를 거부하자 렌은 포스를 사용해 그녀의 정신과 기억 속으로 들어가기 시작했다. 그는 레이가 외로워하지만 자쿠를 떠나는 걸 두려워하고, 꿈 속에서 바다 위의 섬을 본 것을 알게 됐다. 또 알게 된 것은 그녀가 한 솔로를 잃어버렸던 아버지처럼 여긴다는 거였으며, 그 사실을 알게 되자 그는 솔로가 실망감만 안겨줄 뿐이라고 얘기했다. 레이가 몰랐던 것은 바로 렌의 실제 이름이 벤 솔로였고, 그가 그렇게 말한 이유는 그가 한 솔로와 레아 오르가나의 아들이었기 때문이다. 정신 수색을 계속하자 레이는 포스를 사용해 점점 저항하기 시작했고, 렌이 더 이상의 기억을 보는 것을 막아냈다. 오히려 반격에 나선 그녀는 렌의 정신 속을 들어가 그가 외조부 다스 베이더만큼 강해지지 못할 거란 두려움에 시달리고 있음을 알게 됐다. 반격에 당황한 렌은 감금실을 나갔다. 섬네일|300픽셀|처음으로 제다이 마인드 트릭을 시도한 레이. 레이의 감금실은 오직 한 명의 스톰트루퍼만이 경비했었다. 포스의 힘을 발견한 레이는 구속을 풀고 감금실을 빠져나가기 위해 병사에게 마인드 트릭을 시도하는데, 첫 시도는 병사의 관심을 사게 되지만 두번째 시도에선 병사의 화를 사며 구속을 더 조이겠다고 위협받았다. 하지만 세번째 시도가 먹히자, 병사는 구속을 풀고 레이의 명령에 블라스터 소총까지 버려두고 감금실을 떠났다. 레이는 기지를 돌아다니기 시작했고 렌은 그녀가 사라졌음을 알자 시간이 지체될수록 발견한 힘으로 인해 더욱 강해질 테니 퍼스트 오더 대원들에게 높은 경계를 유지하라고 당부했다. 레이는 우주선을 훔쳐 스타킬러를 빠져나갈 계획이었고 격납고에서 훔칠만한 TIE 전투기들을 발견했다. 하지만 전투기에 다가서기 전 스톰트루퍼 부대가 다가오자 격납고의 거대한 틈으로 내려가 숨었고, 떨어지지 않게 벽의 창구를 열어 안으로 들어간 뒤 기지를 다시 돌아다니기 시작했다. 섬네일|300픽셀|왼쪽|레이와 핀은 한 솔로가 아들을 대면하는 장면을 본다. 레이는 기지를 돌아다니다 자신을 구하고 기지의 방어막을 해제하러 온 솔로, 츄바카, 핀을 발견하게 된다. 레이는 구출 계획이 사실은 외곽 은하로 떠나려던 핀의 생각이었다는 츄바카의 말을 듣고 핀을 껴안으며 와줘서 고맙다는 말을 전했다. 핀과 솔로 덕에 이미 방어막이 해제된 상황에서 일행은 밖에 정착해 있던 밀레니엄 팔콘호로 돌아가는데, 저항군 전투기들이 무기의 에너지를 저장하는 열 발진기를 뚫지 못하고 하나씩 격추돼가는 장면을 보게 되면서 다시 남아 발진기를 파괴하는데 돕기로 했다. 레이는 터미널을 찾아 조작하면서 솔로와 츄바카가 발진기 내부로 진입해 폭탄을 심도록 문을 열었다. 그 뒤로 레이와 핀은 그들을 찾아 올라갔고 솔로가 그의 아들, 카일로 렌을 다리 위에서 대면하는 것을 목격했다. 솔로는 렌을 회유해 다시 빛의 편으로 되돌리려고 하지만, 렌은 긴 침묵 끝에 광선검으로 아버지의 몸을 찔렀다. 한때 유명했던 밀수꾼은 그렇게 쓰러지며 아래 끝없는 구덩이로 떨어졌다. 친구를 잃은 분노에 츄바카는 렌을 향해 발포했고 폭탄을 점화시켜 발진기를 손상시키면서 저항군이 기지를 파괴하기 위한 구멍을 만들어냈다. 섬네일|300픽셀|레이는 카일로 렌과 결전을 벌이면서 어둠의 전사를 상대로 승리한다. 레이와 핀은 눈으로 덮인 숲을 가로지르면서 밀레니엄 팔콘호로 달려가다 아직 볼일이 남아있다고 말하는 렌과 대면하게 된다. 레이는 그가 괴물이라며 블라스터로 그를 쏘려다가 포스에 날려가 나무에 부딪히면서 일시적으로 의식을 잃고 만다. 타코다나에서 마즈 카나타에게 스카이워커의 광선검을 받았던 핀은 렌과 광선검 전투를 벌이지만, 얼마 안가 심각한 부상을 당하면서 쓰러진다. 스카이워커의 광선검이 본인의 것이라 여긴 렌은 포스로 광선검을 가져가려 하지만, 그 순간 레이가 포스를 쓰면서 그녀의 손으로 광선검이 날아간다. 그녀가 광선검을 켠 순간 결투는 시작되었고 레이는 계속해서 전진하는 렌을 상대로 방어하며 후퇴한다. 절벽에 다다르자 둘은 광선검을 서로 맞댔고 렌은 자기가 포스의 길을 알려주겠다며 설득한다. 포스라는 말을 듣는 순간, 레이는 카나타가 했던 말들을 떠올리며 포스에 의지해 반격에 나선다. 레이는 몇차례 렌을 강타하다가 그의 광선검을 떨쳐내고 얼굴을 그어버리면서 결국 상대를 쓰러뜨린다. 한편, 저항군이 열 발진기를 처리하면서 행성이 파괴될 상황에 처하자 갑자기 둘 사이의 땅이 갈라지기 시작했고, 레이는 쓰러진 렌을 냅두고 기절한 핀을 찾아간다. 때마침 팔콘호를 타고 온 츄바카는 핀을 선내로 데려갔고 레이도 따라들어간다. 허물어지는 땅에서 이륙한 팔콘호는 저항군 전투기들과 합류했고 스타킬러 기지가 저장했던 열에너지로 붕괴되어 별이 되는 광경을 뒤로 하며 기지로 귀환한다. 마지막 제다이 밀레니엄 팔콘호가 드콰의 저항군 기지로 복귀하면서 핀은 치료를 받는다. 저항군은 승전을 축하하는 와중 홀로 남아 슬픔을 느끼는 레이를 본 레아 오르가나 장군은 함께 오랜 포옹을 나눈다. 지난 사건들은 스카이워커가 사라진 이후로 절전 모드에 돌입해있던 R2-D2를 깨우게 되는데, R2는 데이터뱅크에 있던 정보를 꺼내 BB-8이 가져온 지도와 조합시켜 스카이워커의 행방을 찾는 완전한 지도를 완성한다. 마지막 제다이를 찾을 수 있다는 소식에 저항군은 다시 한번 환호했고 레이는 BB-8이 말해줬던 포 다메론도 만나게 된다. 섬네일|왼쪽|300픽셀|스카이워커에게 광선검을 돌려주는 레이. 레이는 스카이워커의 광선검을 가지고 츄바카, 알투와 함께 스카이워커의 행성으로 출정할 준비를 한다. 무의식 상태에 빠진 핀의 이마에 키스를 하면서 언젠가 다시 만날 거라며 작별 인사를 남겼고, 팔콘호 밖에서 오르가나 장군은 그녀가 하게 될 일이 자랑스럽다는 말을 했다. 오르가나는 아들 벤 솔로를 쌍둥이 오빠에게 맡기면서 타락하게 뒀다는 자책감에 시달려 일말의 두려움은 있었지만, 레이는 같은 길을 걷지 않을 거라고 확신했다. 레이는 팔콘호에 오르고 조종석에 앉아 아크투로 목적지를 설정했다. 행성에 진입해 작은 섬에 착륙한 레이는 섬의 고대 유적지를 헤매다 마침내 고립되어 있던 오랜 제다이 마스터를 찾는다. 과거의 기억에 고통 받던 스카이워커는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 레이가 은하계의 유일한 희망, 제다이의 귀환을 상징하는 아버지의 광선검을 건넬 때까지. 마지막 제다이를 찾아서 드콰에서의 시간 밀레니엄 팔콘호는 드콰 행성의 저항군 기지로 복귀하면서 핀은 치료를 받았다. 저항군이 승전을 축하하는 와중 홀로 남아 슬픔을 느끼던 레이는 오르가나 장군과 첫만남을 가지면서 오랜 포옹을 나눴다. 레이가 거쳐온 여정은 스카이워커가 사라진 이후로 절전 모드에 돌입해있던 R2-D2를 깨우게 되는데, R2는 데이터뱅크에 있던 정보를 꺼내 BB-8이 가져온 지도와 조합시켜 스카이워커의 행방을 찾는 완전한 지도를 완성했다. 레이는 새로 여정을 떠나기 전, 무의식 상태의 핀에게 작별 인사로 이마에 입을 맞췄고 다시 만날 날이 올 것이라 얘기했다. 이후, 레이는 오르가나와 앉아 그녀의 남편과 아들에 관해 대화를 나눴다. 레이는 그녀에게 한이 걸어나가 렌을 만나, 아들의 무기에 찔렸음에도 저항하지 않고 떨어지기 직전까지 손을 뻗어 아들의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었던 순간을 들려줬다. 레이는 한이 그로부터 도망쳤어야 된다고 생각했다. 오르가나는 팔콘호로 그녀와 동행하면서, 한은 도망쳐야 될 때와 대면해야 될 때를 분명히 아는 사람이었다고 말했다. 레이는 희망이 보이지 않는 시기에 어떻게 꾸준히 저항군을 이끌었는지도 물었다. 오르가나는 그녀에게, 도망치려는 본능은 아껴뒀다가 그게 필요한 때에만 원동력으로 삼으라고 했다. 그걸 혼자서 어떻게 해내냐고도 묻자, 오르가나는 그녀는 혼자가 아녔고 레이 또한 혼자가 아니라고 말했다. 둘 모두 이제는 더 큰 무언가의 일부였기 때문이다. 오르가나 장군은 레이가 해야될 일에 자랑스럽다고 느꼈지만, 동시에 아들을 동생에게 보냈다가 어두운 면으로 타락하는 것을 막지 못했기 때문에 그 죄책감에 두렵기도 했다. 그럼에도 오르가나는 레이가 아들과 똑같은 길은 걷지 않을 것이라 믿으며 자기를 찾을 수 있도록 그녀에게 신호기를 주었다. 둘은 다시 한차례 포옹을 나눴고 레이는 루크 스카이워커를 찾아 나섰다. Discovery of Skywalker After landing on one of the planet's small islands, Rey ventured throughout the island's ancient ruins and found the old Jedi Master in seclusion. Skywalker, clearly haunted by the past, said nothing as Rey handed him his father's lightsaber, a symbol of the only hope the galaxy had left—the return of the Jedi. Upon offering Skywalker his old lightsaber, Rey was shocked to see him discard the weapon after briefly examining it and immediately leaving the plateau. The entire way down, Rey desperately tried to recruit Skywalker to help the remaining members of the Resistance, but he blatantly refused. After recovering the lightsaber from some porgs, Rey discovered Skywalker's X-wing starfighter within a shallow bay and learned that he had stranded himself on the planet. She continued to follow him across the island, despite being ordered to leave. Eventually, she stumbled upon an old tree containing some of the last recorded Jedi texts from the very beginning of the Jedi Order, claiming the location was familiar to her. An intrigued Skywalker asked Rey to elaborate, but she continued to press him to come out of hiding and help fight the First Order. Skywalker once more refused, explaining that he did not come to the planet to hide but to die where the Jedi Order first started. Later, when Skywalker arrived at the Millennium Falcon, Rey and Chewbacca informed him that Han Solo had been murdered, shocking Skywalker. Afterward, the old Jedi Master pressed Rey for her true motives for coming to Ahch-To. Rey explained that she had a power inside of her that she did not understand and was frightened of; she also sought a mentor to help her discover her place in the galaxy. That night, Rey woke to see Skywalker staring at her; he agreed to give Rey no more than three lessons of the Jedi Order and that they would start at dawn. Training and revelations On the first day of her training with Skywalker, Rey awoke to find Kylo Ren sitting across from her. She instinctively aimed her blaster at him and fired, only to blow a hole through her stone hut. She could not harm him, yet neither could Ren use his powers to reach into her mind due to the actual distance between them. Rey was both terrified and infuriated to see the dark warlord, but decided to keep this new development between them from Skywalker, fearing that she would lose the Jedi Master's trust if he mistook her and Ren's newfound connection as a betrayal.Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' She followed him to the first Jedi Temple where he described the Force as an energy that bound everything together, including the light and the darkness. After some miscommunication, Rey reached out into the Force with her senses and felt drawn to a cavern immersed in dark side energy. Having been effortlessly drawn to the darkness despite Skywalker's warnings, Skywalker backed away in fear as Rey's raw strength in the Force reminded him of another gifted prodigy—his nephew and fallen apprentice, Ben Solo. At the same time, Rey sensed nothing from the Jedi exile and came to realize that Skywalker had blocked himself off from the Force. For her next lesson, Rey was made to listen to Skywalker's interpretation of the history of the Jedi Order, which he saw as an example of hubris and failure. He further credited his former mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, as the Jedi Master responsible for the training of Darth Vader and also blamed the Jedi for failing to stop Darth Sidious' rise to power. In spite of his arguments, Rey was adamant that the return of the Jedi Order was the galaxy's last hope against the rising power of the First Order. She also countered Skywalker's views by exclaiming how it was Skywalker himself who saw the light in Vader and fought to redeem him. Yet despite her assertions to the contrary, Skywalker felt responsible for his nephew's fall to the dark side, lamenting how he had once hoped to pass on his lessons to Solo and a new generation of Jedi. It was then that Rey learned about the night of Solo's betrayal as explained from Skywalker's point of view. As her training with Skywalker continued, her connection with Ren became stronger and resulted in more frequent interactions between them. At first, Rey was inconvenienced by the fact that she was bonded with a man whom she regarded as a murderer and a monster. To her surprise, however, Ren no longer tried to hide his feelings of pain and misery from Rey. At one point she inquired—while distracted by the sight of Ren stripped to the waist—as to how he could kill his own father, to which Ren replied by comparing Rey's experience with abandonment to his own. His knowledge of Rey's parents confounded her, as well as reminded her that the first contact between their minds had allowed them to access each other's memories. Ren then took the opportunity to share his recollection of the night he destroyed his uncle's temple, revealing to Rey that Skywalker had made an attempt on Ben Solo's life while he slept. She wanted to believe that Ren was lying, but her feelings told her that he was telling the truth. Determined to see her parents once again after so many years, Rey followed the pull to the dark side which led her to a cave filled with numerous mirror versions of herself. Staring into a clouded mirror of polished stone, she beseeched the Force to reveal her parents but was only met by her own reflection. Having failed to find the answers she sought, either with her parents or Skywalker, Rey began to despair as years of isolation began to weigh upon her. As a result, she turned to the one person whom she felt could relate to her sense of solitude and loss: Kylo Ren. The dark warrior listened intently as Rey recalled her experience in the cave and insisted she was not alone despite her sense of loneliness. Rey returned his gesture, in kind, and came to hope that it was not too late for him to return to the light. By then, their bond had reached an unprecedented level in strength and raw power''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' to the extent that Rey compared it to touching a live wire. She tentatively raised her hand to touch him, although she expected their hands to simply pass through each other. When their fingers actually touched, Rey grasped Ren's hand. At that moment, however, Skywalker—now reconnected with the Force—witnessed their bond with his own eyes and proceeded to interrupt the connection. Confronting the Jedi Master, Rey demanded to know if he tried to murder Ren. The two fought until Skywalker admitted that he had contemplated killing his nephew after sensing the darkness within him. Unlike Skywalker, Rey did not believe that Ren was fully committed to the dark side as there was still much conflict within him. She therefore set out to confront him, in spite of Skywalker's warnings, under the belief that Ben Solo's redemption was the key to saving the galaxy. Unknown to Skywalker, Rey took the sacred Jedi texts with her aboard the Falcon before leaving Ahch-To. Upon returning to the beleaguered Resistance fleet, Rey ordered Chewbacca to launch her from an escape pod toward Snoke's flagship, the Supremacy, where Ren awaited her arrival. Showdown on the Supremacy As they approached Snoke's throne room, Rey reminded Ren that he still had a chance to redeem himself. Snoke welcomed Rey and removed her handcuffs. He then Force-pulled her lightsaber to him and set it on the arm of his chair. Snoke gleefully remarked on the former scavenger and used the Force to pull her towards him, claiming he had created the Force link between Rey and Ren in order to find Luke Skywalker. When Snoke directly pried her for Skywalker's location, Rey boldly refused and tried to summon her lightsaber; Instead, Snoke merely redirected the weapon, hitting her in the back of the head. Amused with her spunk, Snoke brought her before a holo-projector showing the remaining members of the Resistance being destroyed and vowed she would join them. Rather than lose hope, however, the sight drove Rey to summon Ren's lightsaber and defiantly igniting it to challenge Snoke once more, promptly earning the Supreme Leader's respect as he compliments her for her courage, while finally acknowledging her as a genuine threat to his reign. Restraining Rey once more, Snoke returned Ren's lightsaber to him and ordered him to execute her, confident his apprentice would do so. Instead, Ren subtly used the Force to turn Rey's lightsaber and activated it, carving Snoke in two. Freed from the Supreme Leader's control and her saber back in hand, Rey suddenly found herself in a temporary truce with Ren as they engaged and killed all the guards in the throne room. With Snoke's personal guards dead, Ren offered Rey the chance to join him and "let old things die" and bring a new order to the galaxy, but when she pleaded with him to join the Resistance, Ren revealed the truth about her parents: they were both junk dealers who traded her away for money and died on Jakku, buried in an unmarked grave. Ren once more offered her a place by his side to reshape the galaxy in their image. As on Starkiller Base, Rey once again refused and attempted to pull her lightsaber back to her. The pressure of the Force from both users proved to be too much and split the weapon in two, knocking them unconscious. Coming to first, Rey recovered both halves of the lightsaber. Before she left the bridge, she looked over at the unconscious form of Ren and briefly considered killing him with his own lightsaber. Ultimately, Rey decided that it was not her place to take Ren's life and that the Force would ultimately decide his fate. She then proceeded to fly away on Snoke's escape shuttle, using the craft's low profile and countermeasures to avoid detection. Almost immediately after setting the shuttle's autopilot, Rey blacked out. Sometime later, a voice from her past made its presence felt in a dream, reiterating its plea for her to stay and its promise of how they would one day come back to return for her. Upon hearing those words, Rey awoke, finding her shuttle drifting among the ruins of the First Order fleet. Within minutes she was in contact with the ''Millenium Falcon, who soon docked with her ship, allowing Rey to escape and reunite with Chewbacca and R2-D2 aboard the Millenium Falcon, whilst leaving Snoke's escape shuttle adrift.Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel Rescue on Crait From there, she regrouped with the Resistance fighters on the nearby planet Crait, who were holding out in an old Rebel Alliance base. They arrived right as the Resistance was taking heavy losses from the First Order's assault; with Rey manning the ''Falcon's turrets, Chewbacca was able to lure the attacking TIE Fighters away from the battle through the planet's crystallized caverns. Despite Rey's successful diversion of the First Order's air support, the Resistance was still ultimately pushed back by the Order's sheer firepower. As Skywalker delayed the First Order's final assault via a Force projection, the Resistance sought to escape through a network of tunnels behind their base. Following Organa's two-way beacon, Rey and Chewbacca landed near a back entrance to the old Rebel base covered with boulders. Trusting in the Force, she accepted her destiny as a Jedi and proceeded to clear away the boulders from the exit, allowing the surviving Resistance members to escape; here she reunited with Finn, and embraced him. As she was about to close the Falcon's doors once the Resistance was all aboard, she shared one more interaction through the Force with Ren, but she closed the connection and left on the Falcon. Safely in hyperspace, Rey reunited with BB-8 and took notice of the droid's new antenna. Upon reuniting with most members of the Resistance, Rey met Dameron and was warmly reunited with Organa. Both were able to sense that Luke had become one with the Force, but that he had finally found peace, and Organa assured her that the Resistance, and hope, would survive. Aboard the Falcon After barely escaping the First Order aboard the Falcon, Rey accompanied by Finn, BB-8, and Poe commented about their past experiences, leading Rey to tell him that she had learned they can't dwell on changing the past, rather to concentrate on the present. After Finn brought up Poe's questionable survival during their TIE fighter escape both Rey and Finn listened to his story and explanation to what lead to his survival.Poe Dameron 26 Afterwards, Rey used C-3PO to translate some of the writing in the sacred Jedi texts.Poe Dameron 28 Knowing that Kylo Ren was the son of Leia Organa, Rey pressed the Resistance general for information about Ren's past, hoping to learn the reasons behind his fall from grace. Although she recalled Ren's account about his fall out with Skywalker, Rey did not understand why he chose the dark side in spite of his beginnings in the light. She recounted Ren's entreaty, that they could rule the galaxy together, to Organa who saw the pain etched in Rey's face as she thought about Ben Solo. Organa realized that Rey cared about Solo, and his decision to seize absolute power instead of redemption had disappointed Rey. They both agreed that no one was capable of saving Solo except himself, but Rey was still hurt due to the hope she had for him.Resistance Reborn Adventure on Anoat Sometime later, Rey went scavenging for spare generator parts while she stayed at the Resistance Camp on Anoat. She started a fight with a massive Anoatian pit beast. When fighting it, she tried to concentrate and use the Force to tame the beast, but to no avail. Eventually, she was saved by the Millennium Falcon with Leia and Chewie on board, where they proceeded to go to Mon CalaAllegiance 1 While on Mon Cala, she fought some of Nossor Ri's men with her staff before Aftab Ackbar intervened.Allegiance 2 Mission to Minfar Sometime later, after the mission to Mon Cala, the new crew of the Millennium Falcon were sent to Fermic to pick up supplies. Dameron offered to Rey to pilot, but she wanted to fly the vessel. As they were finishing loading, they received a distress call from Minfar, prompting them to head over to assist. Upon arriving, they were ambushed by the forces of a First Order light cruiser.Spark of the Resistance After landing, the crew explored the jungle, soon falling into a series of tunnels where the Zixon live. They were met by Lim, who took them to her village. Needing parts, the locals took them to the Forbidden Lands, which were old Imperial laboratories. The Zixon were then enthralled by the Echo Horn taken by First Order Commander Branwayne Spiftz. The First Order forces escaped, leaving the Resistance to come up with a new way to free the Zixon, assisted by the spy Glenna Kip. They went back to the Falcon to strafe the camp with Rey piloting, while Dameron infiltrated their cruiser the Ladara Vex and destroy it and the Echo Horn. A call to the Resistance then allowed for reinforcements to arrive. On Batuu Sometime after leaving Crait, Rey made her way to the Outer Rim world of Batuu. There she led a recruitment effort based out of a Resistance encampment near the ancient ruins outside of Black Spire Outpost, alongside Chewbacca and other Resistance members.Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge At one point during Rey's time in Black Spire, Ren confronted Resistance spy Vi Moradi in sector 3. She refused to tell Ren where their new base was, but, before the Supreme Leader could harm her, Rey emerged and told Ren that the Resistance was more than one location, alive, everywhere, and would rise against him. Ren claimed those who fought against him would fall, and the two began dueling, where Ren claimed the Resistance was a hopeless cause. Rey responded that they fought with hope, which she believed would allow the rebellion to win. After Chewbacca joined the battle against First Order forces, Ren gained the upper hand and asked why, despite the Resistance having nothing in his viewpoint, they would risk everything, causing Rey to tell him that they would risk everything for what they would win. Rey then knocked the Supreme Leader's lightsaber back and fled from him, and Ren was forced to leave, as a stormtrooper informed him of an "incident" on a destroyer. Now safe, Rey and her allies left for General Organa, who was waiting for them. Before a Resistance Intersystem Transport Ship took off from the encampment on a mission, Rey communicated with those on board through a holographic message delivered by BB-8. The way of the Jedi Training on Ajan Kloss Following the Battle of Crait and the sacrifice of her mentor Luke, Rey took to studying underneath Leia as well as the Jedi texts taken from Ahch-To. During this time, Rey's mastery of the Force grew to unprecedented levels and she was able to fully repair her lightsaber back to working order. While the Resistance resided on Ajan Kloss, Leia found some of the old tools Luke had used to train her years prior, which she used now in Rey's training.Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: The Visual Dictionary Rey underwent training courses to hone her skills. During one of these sessions, a year after the Battle of Crait, she was bombarded with memories from her past and also visions of something and somewhere else. This caused her to lose control over her emotions against several training droids, resulting in the loss of her focus and failing the course. Mission to Pasaana After Finn, Poe and Chewbacca returned from the Sinta Glacier Colony with information about a spy within the First Order, along with the surprising revelation that the Emperor had somehow returned on the Sith world of Exegol, Rey learned of a Sith artifact detailed by Luke's notes that could lead them to the location of the Emperor. Traveling to the planet Pasaana with Finn, Poe, Chewbacca, and C-3PO, they discovered Luke's old friend Lando Calrissian while wandering through the Festival of the Ancestors. Lando described a ship in the middle of the desert that used to belong to a being named Ochi that would contain the artifact they were looking for; Rey tried recruiting Lando to help them and join the Resistance, but was disappointed when he declined the offer. As they traveled to the ship, they were ambushed by several jet troopers but they managed to defeat them. Approaching the ship, they were caught by the Shifting Mires and they began to sink; Rey heard Finn call out to her but they all sank underground within the muck, dropping into an underground cave system. After regrouping, Rey asked Finn what he tried to say to her but it was brushed aside "for another time." They discovered an old dagger that had several Sith runes inscribed into the blade, and, although C-3PO was capable of translating it, he could not due to his programming restriction on speaking the language. Rey agreed that they should extract the data from C-3PO and, anticipating the First Order had taken the Millennium Falcon, prepare to leave aboard Ochi's ship; however, she sensed the arrival of Kylo Ren and left the group to confront him. After disabling Kylo's fighter, Rey discovered that Chewbacca and the dagger had been captured by the Knights of Ren and taken by troopers aboard an AAL-1971/9.1 Troop Transport. Rushing to help, she got into a tug of war with Kylo over the ship via the Force and Rey ended up destroying the ship with a sudden burst of Force lightning, greatly shocking them both. Rey followed Finn and Poe to Kijimi to get C-3PO to read the message inscribed on the dagger. However, the group was stopped by Zorii Bliss, a local spice runner who formerly worked with Poe and recognized him. When Zorii threatened to capture the team, Rey attacked the woman with her staff and held her lightsaber against Zorii's throat. Zorii told Rey that although Rey probably didn't care, she thought she was okay, to which Rey told her that she did care. Zorii led the group to Babu Frik, where in his workshop, he successfully completed the procedure on C-3PO, wiping the protocol droid's memory in the process. When the First Order arrived at Kijimi, Rey sensed where Kylo Ren was and learned that Chewbacca was alive, initially believing he died on Pasaana. True lineage Arriving on the Star Destroyer to rescue Chewbacca, Rey confused two stormtroopers with a Jedi mind trick and joined Finn and Poe in finding the captive Chewbacca, but is drawn away by the presence of the dagger, telling the others that she knew that they need it somehow. Sneaking around the ship, she found Kylo's quarters with the dagger and Chewbacca's bandolier inside, as well as the helmet of his grandfather, Darth Vader. When Rey grabbed the dagger, it induced another vision; this time of what happened to her parents. Ochi, who was to find and recover Rey, killed her parents as they got in his way. A short duel against Kylo ensued as he and Rey connected via Force dyad. When Kylo realized where Rey was, Rey grabbed the dagger and Chewbacca's things before running towards the hangar. When she made it to the hangar, she found that Finn, Poe, and Chewbacca had not returned. She saw Kylo land and told BB-8, C-3PO, and D-O to locate them. As stormtroopers surrounded them, Kylo revealed that she was Palpatine's granddaughter, and asked her to join him. Shocked, Rey barely registered when Finn yelled to her to escape as the Millennium Falcon flied towards the edge of the hangar. Kylo offered Rey his hand, and although she considered the offer, she refused and escaped. Kef Bir Rey followed the group to Kef Bir, meeting a group of former stormtroopers led by one who called herself Jannah. Using the dagger's blade against the silhouette of the Death Star II wreckage, Rey located the area where the Sith wayfinder should be located. She wanted to leave right away, but Jannah warned them that the seas were too dangerous and that they would leave in the morning. Instead, Rey took a skimmer to the wreckage and climbed up to the area, which was Palpatine's throne room. Inside a door, she found the second wayfinder. After grabbing it, she had another vision where she had to battle against a Dark-side version of herself. Escaping from the vision, she turned to see Kylo standing before her. Healing Wounds After he stole the wayfinder and crushed it, Rey attacked him. A duel led them both to the outskirts of the wreckage, where Kylo finally overpowered Rey. However, in her moment of vulnerability, Kylo hesitated as Leia reached out to him with the Force. Rey recovered and impaled Kylo through the stomach with his own lightsaber. However, she instantly regretted her actions and decided to heal him once she realized that Leia was calling to him. Return to Ahch-To Shaken by her Sith lineage and multiple instances of dark side rage, Rey returned to Ahch-To on Kylo's ship, with the intent to go into exile like her first master Skywalker had. She burned the ship that brought her there, but just when she threw the Skywalker lightsaber into the burning wreckage, the Force spirit of Luke Skywalker appeared to her and caught it. After a long discussion, Skywalker convinced her to face her grandfather, Darth Sidious, as he did his father, Darth Vader, telling her that confronting fear was the destiny of a Jedi. He bestowed her with Leia Organa's lightsaber and his old X-wing, both of which Rey took to Exegol, navigating with the Wayfinder she found in the wreckage of Kylo's ship. The strength of a thousand generations With Luke's X-wing, Rey arrived at Exegol and proceeded to face Darth Sidious within the Sith Citadel. Before the Throne of the Sith, the frail and immobile Dark Lord of the Sith let fall the chamber ceiling, uncovering the battle above, showing a greatly outnumbered and outgunned Resistance failing against the might of the Sith Eternal fleet in battle. Exploiting the imminent extermination of the entirety of the Resistance, Sidious commanded that she strike him down with hatred lest her "newfound family" be annihilated, intending to transfer the spirits of all the Sith in his physical body, including his own spirit, to the young and strong body of Rey, who would reign over a New Empire backed by the Sith Eternal. This strained confrontation of wills was broken when Kylo Ren - now redeemed and going by his birth name, Ben Solo - arrived to help Rey. However, Sidious seized much of the life force of Rey and Ben, who formed a dyad in the Force, rejuvenating the atavistic Sith through the power of the Force. Weakened and seemingly defeated, Rey heard the voices of past Jedi, including her former Master Luke Skywalker, his father Anakin, Kenobi, Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Luminara Unduli, Aayla Secura, Kanan Jarrus, and Adi Gallia encouraging her and lending her the strength to carry on against the Sith Lord. Sidious unleashed a storm of directed Force lightning against the Jedi, but Rey was able to deflect it back to him using both Luke and Leia's lightsabers, vaporizing the vile phantom menace and destroying him. Rey was fatally wounded in the process, although Ben Solo was able to resuscitate her by transferring his own life force into her body. Now revived, Rey and Ben shared a kiss, before the extent of his injuries and the sacrifice took its toll, and Solo passed away. Rey looked on as Solo became one with the Force. The next step Rey returned to Ajan Kloss to celebrate the victory with the Resistance and her friends, Dameron and Finn. Afterwards, she traveled to the Lars moisture farm on Tatooine, where she buried Leia's lightsaber and the Skywalker lightsaber, using her own newly-crafted one in their place. When a local asked for her name, she forwent Palpatine's lineage, going by the name "Rey Skywalker" with the blessing of the Force-ghosts of Luke and Leia. Personality and traits Rey was a human female who stood at 1.7 meters and weighed 54 kilograms. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, and light skin that adapted to the extreme ultraviolet radiation emanated by the sun that shone down on the desert world of Jakku. The harsh realities of such a world could have easily made a person cynical or guarded against sympathy and weaknesses, but not Rey. Despite eking out a meager existence in the scorching heat of the Western Reaches planet, Rey possessed a heart full of generosity and a willingness to help other people in need. It was this willingness that led her to not only help BB-8 be free of Teedo's interference and Plutt's attempts to acquire the droid but also led her to help BB-8 in its mission to return the star map it carried to the Resistance. Though she never wanted to leave Jakku for fear that she would not be there when her family returned for her, she believed in the importance of the Resistance and its fight against the First Order enough that it gave her strength to continue on BB-8's mission to find Luke Skywalker and defeat the First Order. She also believed in the importance of the Jedi Order; in spite of Skywalker's jaded views and rejection of his Jedi heritage, Rey remained steadfast in her belief that the return of the Jedi was paramount to defeating the First Order. Notably, her courage and utter refusal to concede to despair made her the only Jedi to earn Snoke's respect as a worthy adversary. For years, Rey's imagination took her mind to other worlds, including those with lush green forests and beauty that she could never even dream of. The adventure she found while helping BB-8 and Finn brought her to one such world in the form of Takodana, where she began to realize that her destiny was not in the junkfields of a remote desert planet. Her encounter with Maz Kanata profoundly impacted how she saw herself and what she was capable of, and Rey began to see that she was part of a larger galactic fight—and that the power of the Force was with her. Her recognition of these abilities and her destiny coincided with turbulence in the Cosmic Force, which for years had remained dormant, and ultimately led her to find Skywalker. The years that she spent on Jakku also proved useful when faced with Skywalker's obstinacy; having learned the value of patience, Rey remained on Ahch-To despite the old Jedi Master's refusal of her entreaty, determined to wear him down. Though optimistic and hopeful, Rey spent years living in denial about her parents until Kylo Ren forced her to confront the truth. Rey tearfully admitted that her parents were no one special, merely junk traders who sold their daughter in order to satisfy their alcoholism. She had hoped to learn more about her parents during her visit to Ahch-To but was left with feelings of disappointment and even greater loneliness than before. She also felt abandoned by Skywalker, and therefore confided in Ren, whom she assured was not alone. Her feelings toward Ren gradually changed due to the bond they shared in the Force. At first, Ren's presence incited anger within Rey, who mourned Han Solo as the father she never had. As their connection grew stronger, Rey was surprised by how open Ren was with his emotions and became driven to learn the truth about his fall from grace. Whereas she initially dismissed Ren as a failed student, Rey came to see Skywalker as a failure for losing faith in his nephew. Trusting in the Force, Rey firmly believed that Ren would turn from the dark side with her help, having perceived a glimmer of good within the conflicted Knight of Ren. By then Rey had grown to care about Ben Solo, but he had disappointed her by choosing to remain on the dark path. Moreover, she came to believe that Ren only wanted her to be like him, the thought of which caused her pain as she thought he could be turned back to the light with her help. Rationally, Rey knew that Solo was entrenched in the persona of Ren, and only Solo could save himself regardless of what anyone else wanted for him. Nevertheless, Rey held out hope for him. In the immediate aftermath of the Battle of Crait, when they connected with each other once more through their Force-bond, Rey no longer felt hatred or compassion for the self-proclaimed Supreme Leader, but now she believed that Kylo Ren was nothing more than a shell for his true self: Ben Solo. Rey, who learned from Han Solo that the legends of the Force were true, was deeply spiritual. She believed in the existence of the Force, but her knowledge of it was lacking due to her limited exposure to its powers. As her training progressed under Skywalker, Rey began to see the Force as something more than the abilities it granted to Force-sensitive individuals. She agreed with Skywalker that the Force was the balance between opposite concepts—such as life and death, creation and destruction, or light and darkness—though she continued to disagree with her master's intention to end the Jedi Order. It was her faith in the Force that led Rey to confront Ren in person. She initially felt vindicated by Ren's betrayal of Snoke, exulting at the way he saved her by striking down his own master, yet was shocked by his resolve to continue down the dark path, having felt certain that Ren's redemption was the will of the Force. Nevertheless, she refrained from killing him while he was unconscious, in spite of her own inclination to take his life while he was defenseless. To Rey, it was the Force's will that Ren continued to live, though for what purpose she did not know. As such, Rey adopted a "wait and see" approach regarding the Force's plans for Ren. During Rey's time on Ahch-To, Skywalker felt that she reminded him too much of himself:The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' full of hope, impatient''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' and reckless.The Last Jedi Adaptation 4 Snoke preyed on those attributes, knowing that Rey could not "resist the bait" he had laid before her. Powers and abilities Rey honed her skills as a scavenger in the junkfields of Jakku, a planet on which every day was a struggle to survive against harsh sunlight, searing hot deserts, and cutthroat scavengers and thieves who would steal from anyone. This bleak reality, in which she nonetheless remained ever-hopeful, saw Rey develop a tenacity and instinct for survival. Her skills as a scavenger saw her earn the respect of junk traders like Plutt, who ensured that his thugs did not steal from her—unless her skills got in the way of his business. The need to survive against such beings, and the ability to traverse downed star cruisers and other war technology, necessitated that she remain in peak physical condition. She developed skills as a warrior, with the ability to expertly wield a quarterstaff against those who would threaten her. Her interactions with offworlders also allowed her to learn languages from other worlds, such as the Wookiee language of Shyriiwook and the binary language of droids. She also had a certain talent for drawing, which she put to good use in her journal. In her time on Jakku, Rey learned the ins-and-outs of being a mechanic, and she was gifted with a seemingly innate understanding of how machinery worked. This left her comfortable around vehicles and weapons, including the AT-AT she called home; she kept the weatherproofing of the downed transport intact to protect against the climate, and she set traps around it so scavengers could not steal from her. She built her own speeder and became a skilled pilot, despite never wanting to leave Jakku. These skills proved ever-useful when she piloted the Millennium Falcon away from Jakku, and she displayed an understanding of its systems and functions with a familiarity that rivaled even that of Han Solo. Chewbacca also recognized these abilities, giving her the pilot's seat in the Millennium Falcon after Solo died and the two set off to find Skywalker. All of these skills and more were put to the test when she left Jakku with BB-8 and Finn. Rey was forced to pilot the Millennium Falcon through the Starship Graveyard, in which she formed a working partnership with Finn when the former stormtrooper manned the gun turrets of the old Corellian vessel, and further helped Solo repair the Falcon when it was damaged. Her ability to understand languages not commonly found on Jakku came in handy when helping BB-8 with its mission, as well as through interactions with Chewbacca. The adventure that followed her leaving Jakku led Rey to discover that she was gifted with the powers of the Force. Though she initially rejected these powers and the destiny that came with them, Rey's encounter with Skywalker's lightsaber began awakening the power of the Force inside of her. She resisted Kylo Ren's attempt to probe her mind for the map to Skywalker and even turned his attack back on him to discover his own fears of inadequacy in the shadow of Darth Vader. Because of this, Ren concluded that Rey was strong with the Force; untaught, but stronger than she realized. As a side effect of that mind probe, Rey inadvertently unlocked some of her dormant Force abilities by accessing memories of Ren's training which, in turn, served as her own training in the ways of the Force. She was, therefore, able to employ the mind trick, albeit only after three attempts, against a stormtrooper in order to escape from captivity, and her skills grew throughout her escape from the Starkiller. On one occasion, she was able to summon Skywalker's lightsaber to her hand and make it fling itself past Kylo. This culminated in her lightsaber duel with the injured Ren, as she was able to repel his attacks and best him in their fierce encounter, destroying his lightsaber; however, she had been only able to achieve this due to Ren's imbalance. Thereafter, Rey embraced these events and the abilities she was just beginning to learn when she sought out the exiled Skywalker, rekindling a spark of hope for a galaxy on the road to war. After her training on Ahch-To, Rey proved capable of lifting and moving several boulders simultaneously with a mere amount of concentration to open a passageway for the Resistance on Crait, and could also access the Force-bond forged by Snoke to communicate with Ben Solo seemingly at will. According to Snoke, she grew more powerful in the light side of the Force as Ben grew stronger in the dark side. According to Luke Skywalker, Ren was far more powerful than Rey, but Rey's powers were quickly growing. In the few days since the Battle of Starkiller Base, she progressed from needing to attempt the mind trick several times before succeeding, to moving dozens of heavy rocks at once and she was able to match Ren in a force-wrestle for a lightsaber. Despite her growing powers, she was unable to fight Snoke's mind probe, though she previously resisted his apprentice Ren's. Due to being a Palpatine, she was inherently stronger in the Dark side of the Force. Despite her lack of proper training, Rey proved a natural in lightsaber combat, albeit neither as seasoned nor as versatile as Kylo Ren. She had much difficulty in fighting Snoke's Praetorian Guard, one of whom managed to wound her in the right shoulder, but she still managed to hold off all eight of them at once with Ren's aid. Its later revealed that Rey's sheer power is inherited from her grandfather, Darth Sidious of the Sith. As a result, she has also displayed some Dark Side abilities such as Palpatine's trademark Force lightning. Rey found that if she strained too hard to pull something with the Force - which she attempted to do with a First Order transport against Kylo Ren - she could destroy the object completely with the lightning. Having mistaken the transport she destroyed for one carrying Chewbacca, she was left in anguish partly due to the implications of her newly discovered ability and partly due to the fact that she had seemingly killed a beloved friend with it. Following a year of training under Leia Organa, Rey's Light Side powers were more refined. Using the Force, she was able to heal Kylo of a mortal wound she herself inflicted, a technique he in return used to resurrect Rey at the cost of his own life. Rey's lightsaber skills had vastly improved as well to the point that, bolstered by the strength of all the Jedi, she was able to block Palpatine's Force lightning with Leia Organa's lightsaber, a feat displayed by very few Jedi and she even pushed back on the attack. By combining Leia's lightsaber with the Skywalker's lightsaber, Rey managed to reflect Palpatine's Force lightning back onto him in order to disintegrate Palpatine, destroying his throne and collapsing the chamber they were in on top of the cultists of the Sith Eternal - a skill previously shown only by experienced Jedi Master Mace Windu shortly before his death, and even then Mace only caused Palpatine's face to become disfigured. Equipment ''Hellhound Two'' and the speeder Rey made her home in the downed remains of an All Terrain Armored Transport called Hellhound Two, a leftover from the Battle of Jakku. After claiming it as her own, Rey made a number of modifications to the AT-AT. She disabled the fuel tank, as it was too dangerous to keep online, and welded the main hatch shut. As an entrance and exit, she used a side hatch that Imperial stormtroopers only would have used in emergencies. In order to operate the solar panels that Rey used to power her home, she salvaged two self-charging fuel cells from the wreckage of speeder bikes in the vehicle bay. Many of the materials also proved useful for salvage; E-11 blaster rifles, DLT-20A laser rifles, terrain scanners, atmosphere intakes, and more were all materials she was able to trade to Unkar Plutt. While in the walker, Rey generally stayed inside the lower troop deck, though there was a speeder bike garage and upper troop deck in the walker. Despite Hellhound Two laying on its side, Rey came to think of it as right side up after getting so used to it. Inside she had a workbench for working on salvage material, her computer terminal, and a hammock that she made herself when she was a girl. Being inside the walker gave her a degree of protection as well. Not only did Rey maintain the vehicle's weatherproofing, thereby keeping the daytime heat and frigid nights out of the craft, but she also set up traps around the walker in order to keep scavengers out of her home. Although the AT-AT was her home, Rey's speeder was more important for her survival. Rey took great pride and joy from her speeder, a custom-built repulsorlift vehicle. It stood at 3.73 meters in length and carried no weapons, but its hauling capability, and the net used as a cargo bag on the side of the craft, allowed her to ferry items she salvaged from the Starship Graveyard to her AT-AT and Niima Outpost.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross Sections Despite its ability to haul cargo, its space was limited; the craft valued speed over cargo capacity, so Rey often had to make return trips to carry her salvage into Niima Outpost. The craft was top heavy, making it difficult for other pilots to control it, but Rey was a skilled enough pilot to manage it. Its top heavy nature made her more confident that other scavengers would not steal it, as did her safety precautions: a fingerprint scanner that meant only she could power the speeder's engines, and a loose wire that she used to electrify the craft when she was not using it in the event that someone tried to hotwire the speeder. The speeder itself was built from supplies that Rey scavenged from the deserts. It was powered by twin turbojet engines she claimed from a downed cargo-hauler, which she mounted stacked rather than placing them side-by-side. She bolted them to powered amplifiers that she scavenged from an Imperial vessel. It was further customized with racing-swoop afterburners, a customized combustion chamber, and repulsorlifts she scavenged from crashed X-wing starfighters, amongst many other modifications she made. When carrying a limited load, the speeder was even powerful enough to accelerate to the point that it could fly like an airspeeder. Rey enjoyed using the craft to hone her piloting abilities, sometimes taking it out for flights and performing maneuvers like barrel rolls. The speeder's capabilities, as well as its necessity for survival, gave Rey a sense of independence. Although no one could be truly free and independent on Jakku, due to scavengers being dependent on Unkar Plutt for food, the speeder at least meant that Rey could go wherever she wanted whenever she wanted. Tools and weapons Being a scavenger required many types of tools and gear necessary to survive. Rey's scavenger clothing was ideal for protecting herself from the heat and carrying the tools she needed to do her job. She wore tight-bindings to keep out the sun and sand as well as salvaged gauze wrappings. She even wore her hair in a simple style designed specifically for survival in the desert. Her boots were made for travelers and were created out of Govath-wool. Part of her gear included goggles from stormtrooper helmet lenses that Rey salvaged from a ship. Water was an essential part of a scavenger's life, and many scavengers forgot that the heat was their worst enemy. Rey always carried more water with her than she needed to and carried replacement parts for all of the critical components on her speeder. To be as successful a scavenger as Rey meant acquiring the best tools she could, learning how to use them, and always maintaining them. She carried her tools in a mesh-windowed salvage satchel that contained her salvages and survival equipment. Tools she kept in the satchel included a set of Pilex bit drivers with Wessex and Blissex heads; modulators that included Mon Calamari hex-clamps and cruciform Verpine ratchets; all eight standard configurations of hydrospanners, including spare power cells; magnetizers and demagnetizers; a carbon chisel for removing scorching on her salvages; a chisel head hammer; harris wrenches, including two that were powered and one that came in the standard model; bonding tape; a power tester; microlenses for inspecting parts to see if there were breaks or cracks too small for the eye to see; a sensor jammer to ensure that memory units and computers were properly decoupled, lest their data be purged after being unhooked with authorization; and a datapad that contained schematics of ships from the Starship Graveyard. Rey also carried a salvage kit, made from happabore leather, with brushes for cleaning the parts she acquired. One of the most important items Rey carried was her quarterstaff, which she salvaged herself and wrapped with scraps of uniform. She kept the staff strapped to her person with a strap made from wool and bloggin-leather. The staff was an important tool for traversing downed ships. Because it was so dark inside the unpowered vessels, it was not unheard of to be injured by jagged metal or falling through brittle hull plating. Rey used her staff to check that every step she took was stable, particularly in a ship she had never been in before. She also used the quarterstaff in combat if necessary, which required her to keep a firm back arm grip in order to power any sudden swings. While using it she remained standing in a lower defensive position, and she was practiced with skilled and agile footwork. Rey also had a small knife created out of a droid arm. After Rey left Jakku and arrived on Takodana, she was given an NN-14 blaster pistol from Han Solo. The pistol was small, befitting her own size. It had an armored body shell, flash-suppressing and stabilizing muzzle, and a compact grip that was suited for her small hands. Though it was small, its enlarged power core and reinforced frame meant that it was a sturdy weapon that delivered a powerful blast onto any enemies. In Maz Kanata's castle, Rey also learned that Skywalker's lightsaber was destined for her, as the Force beckoned her to claim it. The lightsaber was built by Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars and, after it was lost to Luke Skywalker during a duel with his father, it was salvaged from the depths of Cloud City. Rey finally claimed the lightsaber during her duel with Kylo Ren, and she carried it with her to Ahch-To so she could present it to Luke Skywalker himself. Behind the scenes Creation and development and Iain McCaig]] When Lucasfilm set out to create the Star Wars sequel trilogy, which would be released under the banner of The Walt Disney Company after its acquisition of Lucasfilm, it became clear to them that Star Wars could not just rely on the heroes of the original trilogy and would need to create a new generation of characters to take up the mantle. One such character was Rey, who, in the development process for [[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]], was known as Kira.The Art of Star Wars: The Force Awakens She was conceived as the protagonist from the project's beginning, with the original screenwriter, Michael Arndt, agreeing to write the film when he was told it would be the origin story of a female Jedi. He described Kira as a "loner hothead, gear-head, badass." J.J. Abrams, who was chosen as the film's director, quickly gravitated towards the idea of a female lead, and to the notion that the character, living thirty years after [[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]], would not know who Luke Skywalker was or even regard him as a myth. Abrams was also drawn to the idea of a female Jedi being at the center of the Star Wars story. Luke Skywalker himself posed a challenge to the character who became Rey while Arndt was working on the early iterations of the film. In early drafts of the story, Arndt wrote that Rey's home was destroyed and she goes off a journey where she meets Luke and then defeats the villain. Arndt felt like Luke's presence upstaged Rey, thinking that every time Luke entered a scene he overshadowed her character because the audience would want to know more about him. Ultimately, the writers chose to make Luke the MacGuffin of the film, with Rey's journey culminating in discovering Luke in exile. ]] As the story was developed, Kira had two male companions: Sam, who became Finn, and a character then-known only as John Doe. John Doe was originally her partner, was briefly thought of as a Jedi, and then cast as a bounty hunter. He eventually evolved into a member of the Republic military, before evolving away from being part of Kira's story and becoming Poe Dameron. Kira was conceived as a scavenger in junkyards early on. At one point, an alien junk dealer was introduced into the story and Kira worked in a sort of used car lot that was run by a former Republic pilot, who was an elderly father figure for Kira. From this job, she would watch starships arrive and depart every day, giving her dreams of leaving her backwater world—a trait that made its way into the final film. Her skills with a pilot were also part of early concept art, including one depicting Kira flying a starfighter and fighting Star Destroyers. Her speeder, which in concept art also took the form of a small ship, was devised as a "hero ship," one that could show the audience something about the character and her abilities to assemble a craft through various different parts. By November 2013, the film's costume department created its first drawings for what Kira's costumes would look like. Initially, her costume design was going to have a lot of gear for climbing and tools because of her scavenging work, but the production team chose to go with a simpler look and pared the costume down. The final design was approved in February 2014, including the goggles that she wore while scavenging. The genesis of the goggles came from the production team not wanting people to know who the character was at first, including whether she was male, female, or even human. Her home, built in a downed AT-AT, was constructed in Abu Dhabi at the end of a mangrove swamp, which was the only place that the production could find that had a clear horizon and was flat and desolate. Abrams said that because the character's existence was miserable during her time on Jakku, he wanted her home to be built somewhere that seemed equally miserable. The name Kira was used as late as until filming in Abu Dhabi, when Abrams informed Ridley he had decided to go with Rey. Casting and portrayal In looking to cast the new film, Disney issued casting calls for a female lead and a male lead in The Force Awakens. The female lead, referred to only as "Rachel," sought a young woman to play a character between the ages of 17 and 18. The character was described as beautiful, smart, and athletic, and it was open to all ethnicities, as Abrams sought to diversify the saga and did not have any particular ethnicity in mind for the casting of the lead roles. The casting call provided vague bits of backstory for the character, saying that she was young when she lost her family and had to learn how to survive with strength, street smarts, humor, and guts in a dangerous town. Just like the final version of the character, and Luke Skywalker before her,[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] the casting call further said that "Rachel" hoped she would one day escape her lot in life and move on to a better existence. Of the many actresses who auditioned for the role of Rey, the part went to Daisy Ridley, while young Rey was portrayed by Cailey Fleming in Rey's vision scene on Takodana. Ridley felt compelled to audition after hearing about the role, saying she had "this really weird feeling" that ultimately led her to securing the role of the saga's newest hero. The audition process took seven months and Ridley went through four or five auditions over that period before securing the role. At first, she was sour on her chances and did not believe her first few auditions were any good. By the time she made it to the final audition, however, Ridley said that it felt like everything clicked into place. Abrams intentionally wanted to cast an unknown like Ridley because he wanted the audience to discover her, and other new characters, as characters rather than as actors they had seen in other projects. After securing the role, for three months Ridley did not tell anyone that she was the new lead in the Star Wars franchise. She spent those three months training for the role after being asked to build up muscle, in order to credibly come across as a person who could lift heavy metals in the junkfields of Jakku and ultimately fight stormtroopers. The creation of a female lead and the casting of Ridley was deliberate. Kathleen Kennedy, the president of Lucasfilm and producer of The Force Awakens, said that there was no chance that a Star Wars film in 2015 was going to be released without diversity and balance. With the casting of Ridley, Kennedy said that they had found someone who had a physicality and self-confidence that Rey needed, as well as an optimism about how anything was possible—a trait mirroring Ridley's own rise from unknown actress to Star Wars hero. Ridley herself said that the character can serve as an inspiration for young girls around the world who, through Rey, can see a progressive and relatable female character on the big screen. For the film's soundtrack, composer John Williams wrote "Rey's Theme" and used it as the primary character motif of the film. Williams felt empathy for the character when he first saw her in the unfinished film, as she was introduced alone and without her family, so he wanted the theme to convey that empathy. He gave the track a musical grammar that was intended to be more of an adventure theme rather than a hero's theme, one infused with the promise of more adventure and heroic resolution to come. "Rey's Theme" recurs throughout the soundtrack, including in "The Scavenger," "That Girl with the Staff," "Farewell and The Trip," and "The Jedi Steps and Finale."''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' soundtrack Ridley underwent extensive physical training in preparation for reprising her role in ''The Last Jedi''. As of 2019 Rey is being portrayed by Disney Parks cast members at ''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge (currently at Disneyland, and later at Disney's Hollywood Studios), meeting guests and acting as a recruiter for the Resistance. Ridley is set to reprise her role in the upcoming ''Rise of the Resistance'' attraction in the form of a holographic message to guests before the mission portrayed in the ride. Notes and references